Childhoods
by amiebeca
Summary: After a tiring case the team are chatting over a case closed pizza when the topic turns to childhoods. How does Lisbon and Jane cope talking about the thing they hide? Lucky they have each other. Sorry this summary sucks; it's 2:44am. Rated T for child abuse and mild language.


**A/N: So I was just thinking the other day, why and how would Patrick Jane open up about his childhood? So what if he's really tired; not thinking straight and over a casual case closed pizza Van Pelt brings up a happy memory from her childhood. Ba-bing. Chain reaction. Everyone's off.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing :)**

* * *

The CBI team wearily sauntered into the office. The last case had lasted a week and a half. Therefore the 4 agents and the consultant were officially exhausted and couldn't wait to get home and hit their beds. The most tired one of course was Patrick Jane. His eyes were so heavy he could barely keep them open and the dark bags under them were even darker than normal.

He sprawled back on his couch sighing in relief. "I've miss you," he murmured causing the others to look at him in disbelief.

"You missed your couch?" Rigsby asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at the blonde man.

Jane cracked open one eye and peered at the three agents (Lisbon was getting the pizza off the guy in the lobby of the CBI building). He laughed lightly. "I was meant to say that in my head."

Lisbon walked in with the pizza boxes. "What were you mean to say in your head?"

The team laughed causing Lisbon to glance around curiously. "Jane told his couch he'd missed it," Rigsby chortled.

Lisbon laughed too as she placed the pizza boxes on the table. She then proceeded to get two plates, put a piece on each and then stand next to Jane's couch. He looked up at her before swinging his legs off and letting her sit down next to him. He gratefully took a plate off her smiling widely.

The team inquisitively watched the two wondering what was going on. Jane never let anybody sit on that precious couch of his.

"I love this little tradition," Grace interrupted the comfortable silence. "It reminds me of when I was a little girl. We would go into town and buy three pizzas from this tiny pizza place and eat them outside on the curb. My brothers would always grab the slice that I went for. Once Danny actually took a slice out of my hand!"

The guys laughed as Grace smiled at the happy memory. "How many brothers did you have?" Rigsby asked.

"There was me and five boys. My dad was ecstatic when he got a little girl but I don't think I turned out the way he wanted. I had five brothers; of course I was going to be into guns and sports! We used to play cops and robbers in the fields and when I was 4 years old they lost me in the long grass; had to go back and get mom and dad to help find me. We all got such a telling off. My dad had never been as angry as when I saw him that day!"

"My dad used to be nice," Rigsby said thoughtfully. "Though I do admit I was more of a momma's boy. He would let me ride on the back of his bike until mom found out and stopped me. I think that was the only bonding me and dad really had. He did teach me cards but I never got the hang of it. When he won big one time he took me, mom and Gareth to Hawaii and that was great. We swam in the sea and ate ice cream and, you know, did family things."

Wayne grinned as the happy memories flooded through his mind, then grinned widened as he turned to Cho. "So Cho; how was juvie?" Rigsby asked.

Cho smiled, just a slight twitch of his lips. "My childhood was fun. I loved my mom and dad but they worked too much. Stupid lawyers. So for a joke I joined a gang. Worst thing I did was getting caught."

Rigsby and Van Pelt laughed. Then the three looked over at the silent couch. Jane was looking at the corner of the room as if it was the most interesting thing he could see while Lisbon had her eyes closed and her head leaning on Jane's shoulder. Van Pelt knew Lisbon had had a hard childhood but hadn't realised Jane had too. She didn't have to be a mentalist to see that he was uncomfortable with the way the conversation had gone.

However Rigsby wasn't very good at knowing not what to do. "What about you Jane?" he asked. Jane looked up. "How was your childhood with the circus?"  
Jane cringed slightly. "It was the carnival, saying the circus sound too freakish," he murmured softly. Lisbon's eyes opened and she gently laid her hand on Jane's arm. The team noted this and Rigsby's brows raised but Lisbon's glare was enough to keep him quiet. "One word describes my childhood. Shit."

Everyone averted their eyes suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable and intruding. Lisbon however just rubbed Jane's arm nodding as if agreeing to his comment. She sighed heavily. "I can relate to that," she muttered bitterly. "My childhood ended when I was 12."

"My dad first hit me when I was 5 years old, I don't think I ever had a chance," Jane shared sadly, bowing his head and clasping his hands together so tight his knuckles were white.

*Flashback*

_The blonde boy cried. His momma wouldn't come back; she just kept on walking away from him. She didn't even turn when he screamed her name. He felt a hand settle heavily on his shoulder and breath tickle his ear. He flinched away but the grip was too tight to run._

_ "__Look what you've done," his dad breathed. "You've made her go, you little wretch. Now stop crying; only babies do that!"_

_But the child couldn't stop the tears so his dad dragged him back to their trailer and threw him to the floor. He heard the buckle of a belt being undone and turned to see his father taking off his belt._

_Little Patrick Jane watched in horror as his dad pulled his shirt up and made him face the wall. Blinding pain flashed across his back but the boy didn't make a sound realising it wouldn't help anything. But after the third stroke he couldn't help the scream that fell from his lips._

_Pete managed to pull Alex Jane off Patrick while Sam hugged the child to her. That was the first time he liked the smell of candle wax and choking perfume that clung to the small woman. _

_He thought then everything would be okay. Pete and Sam would save him. But that thought was ruined when Sam whispered softly in his ear, "Better do what he wants Patty; try not to make him angry."_

*End flashback*

"The worst thing was; he wasn't always drunk," Jane mumbled. "Sometimes he was sober and knew exactly what he was doing but didn't stop or apologize."

Lisbon suddenly enveloped Jane in a hug, snaking her arms around his neck. Jane's arm wrapped around her waist and he clutched her tightly to his chest taking comfort in her small warm body resting against his body. "My dad always apologized after he hit me," she murmured. "Always said he didn't mean it; but they were just words. He'd just go back out, get drunk, come home and hit us around. It was normally me he would hit because I made sure my brothers were out of the way."

The happy mood had long gone and now Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby felt as if they were intruding on the rather intimate scene unfolding before their eyes. Cho abruptly stood and without a word left the room shrugging on his blazer as he did so, motioning with his head that the other two should do the same.

Van Pelt got up murmuring a soft goodbye and tugging Rigsby's sleeve to get him to stop staring. Muttering something about pushy people he too got up leaving Lisbon and Jane in a sad but comforting silence.

In soundless agreement the pair said nothing more; just leant back against the couch. Lisbon tucked her legs under her body leaning fully on Jane, her head resting just above his heart. Jane's arm settled around her folded body and they sat there consoling one another by their presence.

...

The next morning Van Pelt entered the bull pen to be greeted by a sleeping Jane and Lisbon. Lisbon was spread out while Jane was still sat up. He had his hand resting on the same of her back and Lisbon's face was pressed against his chest, her hand next to her face gripping his shirt loosely. Van Pelt smiled widely as she moved forwards to wake the couple up knowing if Rigsby caught them they'd never hear the end of their secret little snuggle.

She couldn't however, stop herself from taking a picture to show everyone when they admitted their feelings or maybe even use as blackmail...

Van Pelt shook her head at the last thought, frowning worriedly. _Great, _she thought, _I am spending way too much time around Patrick Jane._

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
